The Oddly Unexpected
by Ruu-chan
Summary: Kagome and her friends are the only female cops as well as the strongest ones in the LAPD, letting nothing get in their way. They meet 4 new recruits from San Francisco, and love, envy, and insanity join as one. Oh, the possibilities![AU]
1. Chapter 1

{12-06-03} Fixing format a little; the plot is still the same.  
  
AN: I don't own Inuyasha. So don't sue me. Just enjoy, OK?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE ODDLY UNEXPECTED  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
19-yr-old Kagome Higurashi was sitting on the dark biting her nails and watching the news on T.V. Her average-lengthed dark hair was loose and her coffee eyes were reflecting the scenes from the T.V. Kagome was crouched in her soft mahogany couch, still staring at the T.V. with a still and frozen look glued to her face. News reporters were speaking of disappearances and arrests. Kagome was a police officer, and had been one for more than 3 years, being categorized a "rookie". Her friend Sango Hiraikotsu, 20, was sleeping in her bed.  
  
Kagome and Sango have been friends since junior high. And for rookies, they were actually very good at what they did. Out of 75 rookies in their station, Kagome and Sango were the top 2 best cops in their quarters. And they were the only two females in the happy bunch!  
  
But Kagome here was still staring dolefully at the T.V. yet again. No reason why, though...  
  
Kagome looked back and Sango's resting body. Sango's long dark brown hair was scattered all over her face. She was sleeping peacefully in her solitary and joyful slumber. Ah, yes. Sleeping is good...very good...  
  
Kagome scoffed a smile at her dear friend, and again stared back at the TV. Her big red sweater was making her body more comfortable, the name Higurashi largely sewed on it.  
  
But just about when her eye lids were finally closing, she opened them widely by the statement said out loud by the anchorman on the news.  
  
"Around 1:30 this afternoon, the L.A.P.D. just accepted 15 new officers into the department. We don't really have much information on the new recruits, but all we can say is that there are four new recruits traveling from the city of San Francisco. So we'll update you when any updates have been submitted here. Back to you, Sean."  
  
"San Francisco, eh?" she thought. She finally turned off the T.V. and went to bed. She placed the covers on top of herself and drifted away to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome! C'mon, hurry up! We're already late for breakfast!" yelled Sango. She was standing at the door waiting for Kagome to finish dressing up. Kagome was now in her police uniform just like Sango, and was trying to put her boots on.  
  
"Wait a sec! I'm almost done!"said Kagome. Sango sighed.  
  
"She'll never learn," she thought.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"I'm done!" said Kagome.  
  
"Well praise the Lord Amen you're finished!" said Sango.  
  
"Hallelujah! Hallelujah!" Kagome caroled as they left out the door and walked on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a group of four girls entering a diner across from their department building.  
  
Kagome and Sango were sitting down, their friends Kagura and Ayame staring into the menus as they were.  
  
"See? I told you they weren't selling omellettes today, Ayame!" Kagura stated to the ember-haired girl. Ayame smirked sadly and dunked her head on top of the table.  
  
"Oh, bah. Leave me alone..." Ayame mumbled.  
  
This is Ayame's first week as a police officer, and so she's always pretty insecure with her own strengths and abilities. Kagura has worked in this job for almost 7 years, and she's basically the one trying to push Ayame forward., She's almost the wise one in the whole bunch.  
  
Kagome and Sango thanked the waiter and started dunking the French toast sticks in the syrup.  
  
"Don't tell me you're now worried about those new people," Kagura scoffed, as she added a spoonful of sugar in her coffee, "they're from San Francisco for crying out loud! How hard can they be?"  
  
Kagome shrugged with closed eyes as she sipped up her chocolate milk.  
  
"I heard from Kirara that they're tough as hell!" Ayame said, knuckles supporting her chin and elbows on the table. Sango scoffed.  
  
"Ayame, you know Kirara is a whine head all the time! She thinks everything is as tough as hell!"  
  
"And plus," Kagome said, "we're the toughest ones in this department. And no one will ever take our place. Ever!"  
  
"Okay, but I hope you weren't high or stoned when you said that..." Kagome and Sango laughed out loud. Ayame giggled along with them as Kagura shook her head chuckling.  
  
"I'll have you arrested for saying that, you rookie!" Kagome shook her finger. Ayame crossed her arms.  
  
"Am not! Hmmph!" she nosed up stubbornly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four cops signed in to work an hour later, as they picked up their gear from their lockers, and walked inside the conference room for their meeting this morning.  
  
Then the room silenced as everyone sat down and a microscope-like camera focused on a little flea on the podium. Thought size may be deceiving; Lt. Myoua-jiji was the one who was the boss around here. His rules were very strict, but he sometimes cowers away when someone mightier than him challenges him in any sort of way. He was well-respected, and admired by the other Lieutenants in California. His assistant, Sheriff Toutousai, is very crafty when it comes to metal and any sort of weapon for self-defense. He too was cowardly, but very easy going unlike the lieutenant. Many feared his humorous jokes, for they were so bad that they even sometimes made the secretary wince.  
  
"All right men, settle down!" Myouga said thorough the speaker. Sango waved her hand up amongst the crowd.  
  
"Hey! Don't forget us!" Myouga chuckled.  
  
"And ladies, of course," he continued, "today I am very honored to introduced 4 new recruits all the way from San Francisco. These men might come as a shock to you, for they aren't really considered to be 'normal'. Boys, please introduce yourselves."  
  
Next to the podium, 4 young men stood from the crowd.  
  
" 'Sup? I'm Inu-Yasha Takashi, 20 years old, and I'm a dog hanyou." Everyone seemed to mumble to one another about him, but the young man seemed to not care at all.  
  
"Greetings. My name's Miroku Kazanaa, I'm 22 years old, and I'm human." Some of the other female officers seemed very interested with him, for he wore a sly smile through out his introduction. Kagura scoffed and whispered to Sango: "Another horny bastard."  
  
"Too bad he's actually hot," Ayame said to Kagome. Kagome smirked sarcastically and Sango nodded in agreement to Kagura.  
  
"Hello, everyone. My name's Sesshomaru Takashi. Inu-Yasha here is my younger half-brother; I'm 25 years old, and a full-breed taiyoukai." Again mumbling heard all around.  
  
"Hey, y'all. My name is Kouga Hikata, I'm 21 years old and I'm a full-breed wolf youkai." Everyone greeted them with bellowing voices and some nearby shook hands with the new men. The girls, as always, weren't very impressed or awed in any sort of manner.  
  
"Wow...a hanyou, two youki, and a human...wow..." Kagura said monotone- voiced. The other three girls laughed.  
  
"Hey Ayame, aren't you a wolf youkai?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yea," Ayame looked at her suspiciously, "so...?" Kagura smiled at the 18- yr-old girl with an evil smile.  
  
"Maybe you guys can mate or something, nay?" Sango snickered. Ayame scoffed.  
  
"Dare to dream, you psycho," Ayame glared. The girls laughed out loud, before a loud horn sounded near them.  
  
BNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
"Higurashi! Hiraikotsu! Shikara! Lokoshi!" Totousai yelled at them, "stand and explain yourselves! How dare you interrupt new recruits while in introductions!" The four girls stood up ashamed.  
  
"We're very sorry, Sheriff," Kagura apologized, "we won't interrupt like this again."  
  
"You make sure these rookies don't start up again. You should know better than that, Kagura." Kagura nodded.  
  
"I understand, sir. Leave it to me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day Lt. Myouga-jiji was explaining about the new weapons and utilities that just came in a few days ago. As Kagome was trying on a few of the new protective suits and aiming the new guns, Kagome has this intuition that someone was gazing at her constantly.  
  
"Hey Sango. Do you feel like there's someone staring at you all the time? It's giving me the willies, man." Sango's eyes widened, as she put on her protective shield.  
  
"You too?" Sango whispered. Then suddenly a gun was tugged on Sango's back furiously as she heard Kagura chuckle.  
  
"You're still scared of the unexpected, huh?" Kagura smiled, "be prepared for surprises, honey." Sango nodded as she cocked her gun and put it in its case on her belt.  
  
"I still have a long way to go, huh?" Ayame said as she sat lazily on the table. Kagura grinned at her.  
  
"You'll be an expert in no time, don't worry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As he was checking out his weapons, Inu-Yasha spotted down the girls that they saw back in the conference room. He then turned his head and continued playing around with the new gadgets and gizmos they were given, but his eyes were glued on this girl that looked a lot like his ex-girlfriend.  
  
"My god. Same eyes, same hair color, same everything," he thought as he looked at the girl.  
  
"Hey Nobunaga, who's that girl holding that microchip in her hand?" he asked. The baby-faced young man looked at the girl and grinned at Inu- Yasha.  
  
"Oh," he said, "that's Kagome Higurashi. She's been working here for 3 years now. And she's so fierce, man. She almost knocked my teeth out when we were practicing our defense techniques last week. She's a beast!"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her, and then smirked.  
  
"So they *are* related. That's Kikyou's sister!" Inuyasha thought, "Kagome..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Along some other side of the room, Miroku was talking to this fellow called Bankotsu, as he was loading his new guns with the rubber bullets his twin brother Hiten gave him.  
  
"L.A. ain't so bad as some people say it is," Bankotsu explained, "there's more adrenaline rush and you can actually arrest someone for a real crime! It's awesome!" Miroku wasn't really listening to the guy blabbering for his attention was mainly focused on this girl across from him.  
  
"Hey Bankotsu. Who's the girl wearing the chest shield?" Bankotsu looked and scoffed.  
  
"That's Sango Hiraikotsu. I don't really know much 'bout her, 'cept that she can kick some major ass." Miroku nodded understandingly.  
  
"Hm. Sango, is it?" Miroku said to himself while staring at her, "I guess Bankotsu's right, L.A. ain't so bad after all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru was talking to Toutousai as the old man was looking at his gun, which is supposed to be working but it wasn't. So Sesshomaru was looking around the room, his face cold and blank of expression. His eyes would turn to different places, but there was one place he couldn't glue himself out of. He looked at the woman with short black hair and shining red eyes, as she was cocking up her gun behind a girl's back and scaring her to death.  
  
"Sheriff. May I ask who that woman with the gun is?"  
  
Sheriff Totousai stopped what he was doing, looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"She's a strange one, indeed. She's one of my best officers and I trust her with my life and soul entirely. Her name's Kagura Shikara, and she's been on the job here for 7 years straight. She's someone who you shouldn't even try and mess with. She'll send you whining out of this state like a little pup if you try and challenge her."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the so-called Kagura with narrow eyes. He scoffed then.  
  
"I'll challenge her soon enough," he said as Totosai gave him the gun, "she can't be that tough. She's just a woman."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga was talking to two old high school buddies, Hakkaku and Ginta. He was sharpening his pocket knife, and making sure he wasn't missing a single scratch. As he was brushing it off some more, he spotted two girls: one was holding a microchip and the other one leaning lazily on the table.  
  
"Yo, Ginta. Who's that girl?" he asked poiting his thumb towards one of them. Hakkaku and Ginta looked and smiled.  
  
"O yea, that's Ayame Lokoshi. She's a wolf youkai too, all the way from Chicago, man. What a road trip that must've been!"  
  
"Yea. Route 66's a killer!" said Ginta. Kouga looked at the red head he supposed was Ayame, but shook his hand at the two men.  
  
"No, no, no. Not her. That other girl with the micro chip."  
  
"Oooh! That's Kagome Higurashi," said Hakkaku, "she's really short-tempered sometimes. We fear her a lot when she forgets something at home..." Ginta shudders at the memories.  
  
"But 80% of the time she's fine." Kouga looked behind his shoulder to Kagome, as he grinned evilly, his eyes gazing towards her features.  
  
"You're right, Ginta. She seems very fine, indeed..." he whispered to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE ODDLY UNEXPECTED  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
To all of everyone's prayers, it was finally time to go home. The girls thankfully weren't on duty for the next two weeks, which meant one thing only.  
  
"PARTYYY!!" Ayame screamed out of the window of Kagura's car. Kagome and Sango whooped from the back seats, and Kagura somehow still not deaf for some reason.  
  
"Where are we going tonight? It's only 8 o'clock and I'm feeling restless!" Kagome said to Kagura, as they drove on the highway towards downtown L.A. Kagura shrugged.  
  
"I dunno...where you guys wanna go?" she asked. Sango shrugged. But before she was going to say anything, a car next to them honked their horn and rolled down their windows.  
  
"Hey! It's Hakkaku and Ginta!" Kagome said, "HEY GUYS! WHERE YA HEADIN'?!" The other guys waved a greeting and shrugged.  
  
"WE HAVE NO IDEA! WE'RE JUST GONNA CRUISE AROUND! YOU'RE MORE THAN WELCOME TO JOIN THE FUN!" The girls looked at Kagura, who nodded and smiled.  
  
"WHERE SHOULD WE STOP AND CHILL, HAKKAKU?!" Kagura yelled. Hakkaku grinned evilly.  
  
"HOW BOUT THE BEACH! I HEARD THE GOLDEN-BRIDGE NEWBIES ARE GONNA BE THERE FOR A PARTY!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT! WE'LL BE THERE!" Kagome waved at the two wolf youkai, and closed their windows. As Kagura sped up faster on the currently open highway, Hakkaku sped up also and went ahead of her, a widely evil smile on his face. And before you know it, a simple drive to the beach became an adrenaline-rushed race. The girls were cheering on their driver as Ginta was now and then glancing at the car next to them and telling him to speed up more.  
  
Around the midst of a few turns, swerves, U-turns, and breaks and screeches both cars arrived at their final destination. Kagura and the girls were whooping and cheering with screams and yells, smiles glued on their faces and fingers pointing towards the losers.  
  
"HA ha!" Ayame smiled, "We wooon! We wooon!" She bust a move with her hips and shoulders, "Uh huh! Uh huh!"  
  
"Girl work it! Girl work it!" The other three girls clapped on as Ayame danced away towards the party, meeting everyone back from work.  
  
"YO! It's the rookie and the baby girls!" Their friends Kirara and Kaede (who's 26), greeted them while they handed them a bottle of cold beer. Kagome, Sango, and Kagura took the bottles with joy, but Ayame wasn't offered one. Instead they gave her a diet Pepsi can.  
  
"Poor Ayameeee!" Kagura said putting an arm around her shoulders. Ayame sneered evilly at her as she popped the bottle open.  
  
'Boy it sucks to be underage!' Sango and Kagome laughed out loud as they opened up their bottles and drank a sip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Around a campfire, Inuyasha and Miroku were enjoying their hot freshly made burgers from the grill. They took a bite of it and Inuyasha's taste buds were tingling.  
  
"My god! I can't believe we're eating burgers on the beach, man! My butt the Sheriff back in San Frank would let us do this!" Miroku nodded repeatedly as he swallowed.  
  
"True that, my good friend, true that." But before he bit again on his burger, a smile spread across his face. Inuyasha looked at the happy-faced Miroku with a raised eyes and a bored face.  
  
"What's got you so hyped up, punk?" he asked. Miroku didn't respond, and instead put his burger aside and walked off. Inuyasha looked where he headed, and Inuyasha looked at two girls.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Sango were in the midst of an unknown conversation, until someone stepped behind Sango.  
  
"Good evening, ladies." Sango turned her head and looked at a pair of large navy-blue eyes, staring right into her face like a snake would to a mouse.  
  
"Hi... And you are...who?" Sango asked with confusion. Miroku swooshed in front of her and placed an open hand on his chest.  
  
"My friends call me Miroku," he smiled, "and I just can't handle but wonder what a girl like you should be called..." Sango glanced over to Kagome who was as dumb-founded as she was.  
  
"My name's Sango," she said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you...Sango," he said closing up towards her, and his hands trailing down slowly towards her butt. Sango's eyes widened and she felt his hand massage her butt and so slapped the perverted man in the face and clenched her fists.  
  
"You touch me like that again and you'll be asking for a death wish, bastard!" she yelled. Miroku groaned as Sango walked away, Kagome glaring at Miroku and following her friend.  
  
As Inuyasha finished his 3rd burger, Miroku came back, a bag of ice on his left cheek. Inuyasha looked at him bored-like.  
  
"Let me guess. You were introducing yourself to the girls?" he asked. Miroku looked away, his sigh indicating a yes. Inuyasha noticed the girl whom he supposed was the victim of the hour, and then saw the girl whom he knew now was Kagome. Inuyasha smirked a grin and walked towards them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe that dude was trying to fill you in, Sango!" Ayame said, "what a desperado!" Sango gruffed and sipped her beer. Kagome was next to the angry and moody Sango, before she noticed someone interrupting the moment. Kagome turned towards the dog hanyou that she saw earlier in the day, as he looked at both of them with open eyes.  
  
"Are you both all right?" he asked, "I'm sorry my friend Miroku had to be such an ass." Kagome looked at him with a sweet grin.  
  
"Well, I'm fine. But my friend here isn't too happy," she said, "she hates being groped like that." Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Who doesn't?" he smiled, "I told him to try and resist for today, but I guess he now owes me $20." Kagome giggled.  
  
"So why is a guy like you hanging around with an ass like him?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"I don't have any other friend than him," he said, "my brother's an ass and Kouga and I aren't in very good terms."  
  
"Ooh," she said, "so your name's Inuyasha, am I right?" Inuyasha smiled and nodded.  
  
"And don't forget it," he said. Kagome scoffed a smile.  
  
"I'm Kagome," she said. She pointed her thumb towards the girl behind her, "and that's Sango." Inuyasha nodded a hello towards her, and Sango grinned.  
  
"Nice to meetcha," she said shaking hands with him.  
  
"And those are my other two friends Kagura and Ayame," she said.  
  
"Pleasure," he said shaking both of their hands. Kagura smiled and Ayame responded "You too."  
  
"Why don't you come and join us?" Kagura asked, pointing towards the chair next to Kagome. Inuyasha shrugged and sat down.  
  
"So do you like in here in L.A., man?" Ayame asked, "I hear that it's fun over there in San Francisco." Inuyasha waved his hands, his eyes thoughtful.  
  
"It's Ok. I've been in L.A. for only a few days, and I'm really liking it so far. Thing is I don't know anywhere around here. My brother got lost while driving down here."  
  
"It's not that hard to get to L.A., you know," Kagura giggled, "that brother of yours must be a clumsy driver." Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"I'm the one who's clumsy," he said, "my brother's not that bad of a driver." But when he closed his eyes and drink his next beer, he felt his ear being massaged and tugged.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" he said, "that's not cool!" Kagome giggled.  
  
"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist! They're so cuuute!" she said starry-eyed. Inuyasha raised an eyes brow and looked at Sango.  
  
"Is she drunk?" he said.  
  
"Who knows?" she shrugged. Inuyasha scoffed a smile.  
  
Suddenly someone cranked up the stereo, and Kagome smiled widely and screamed with joy. Sango and Ayame walked towards the dancing crowd. Kagura wasn't much of a party animal, and so opened up her third beer.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Sure why not?" she asked. They walked on to the crowd and so started dancing to the beats of Justin Timberlake's "Rock Your Body". Kagome leaned her back towards Inuyasha's chest, as he puts his hands on her waist and swung from side to side to the rhythms of the song. Sango was dancing with her friend Kirara, while Ayame was dancing joyfully with Hakkaku and Ginta.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru was on the other side of the crowd, as he was pushing through some dance-crazed people and some guys puking on the trash cans nearby. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and so grabbed his first beer.  
  
"Having fun, newbie?" Sesshomaru turned towards a girl whom Totosai said was named Kagura. She was coolly holding her beer bottle, a welcoming smile across her face. Sesshomaru stared at her coldly.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" he asked sarcastically. Kagura smiled.  
  
"Quite," she said, "you can come and join me in my little world of misery, or you can just look like me with that threatening look on your face for the rest of the party." Sesshomaru looked at her reassuringly, and then took a chair and sat down next to her.  
  
"That little brother of yours seems like a nice guy," she told him. Sesshomaru scoffed.  
  
"He's such a childish dimwit," he said, "he thinks the whole world's in love with him."  
  
"How come you're not like him?" she asked, "you'd be a ladies' man in no time." Sesshomaru glanced at her and smirked.  
  
"The reason I'm sitting here is not to become friends," he said coldly, "I'm here to request you a challenge." Kagura put down her bottle interested in his words.  
  
"Tell me more," she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga was in the middle of the crowd dancing with a group of guys, but before he bust his last move, his eyes turned towards Inuyasha, his stone blue eyes fiery with anger and a sudden outrage. It was as if he was looking at a robber stealing a newfound treasure. Kouga growled slowly, as he menacingly started walking towards the dancing duo. He grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and pulled him away from Kagome harshly.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, you mutt face?" Kouga asked bitterly, his hand squeezing Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha looked at him coolly.  
  
"I'm dancing with a friend of mine. Got a problem with it, flea bag?" he asked. Kouga punched Inuyasha in the face, and sent him flying a good 6 feet in the air.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing? You have no reason to hurt him like that!" Ayame said, running next to Kagome. Kouga seemed to ignore Ayame, while Inuyasha stood up strong and growled at him.  
  
"I saw her first, dog turd! Don't you dare lay a hand on my woman again...ever!" Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Since when was she your woman? Do you even know who she is, numb-butt?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Her name's Kagome, and she's my woman. Mine! So don't you even reconsider in touching her again!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, his eyes now on Kagome, who stood behind him.  
  
"This is obviously a lie, correct?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"I don't even know you!" she said to Kouga, "so please stop treating like property! I'm an independent woman, I don't need a man protecting me all the time!" Kouga started walking towards Kagome, and stopped until his chest was an inch away from hers.  
  
"You are my woman. End of discussion. Got it?" he said. Kagome's face grew red with fury as she slapped him in the face and scoffed angrily.  
  
"I say it once and I say it twice. I. Am NOT. Your woman!" she said. She turned towards Kagura, who was talking to who seemed like Inuyasha's brother. She then turned to Sango and Ayame, who was eying the whole scenery wide-eyed as everyone else.  
  
"I'm outta here," Kagome mumbled. Sango and Ayame didn't bother arguing to stay longer, and so followed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...So you want a duel in Vortex Layer?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"I want to see if Totosai really meant it when he said you were one of his strongest," he said, "so we have a deal or not?" Kagura looked at his extended hand suspiciously at first, but then smiled and took it.  
  
"Bring it on, Golden Boy."  
  
"Kagura, let's go," Kagome said bitterly. Kagura stood worriedly.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I'll explain on the way. Can we please just ditch this trashy place?" Kagura nodded and took her purse. They soon went in the car and they were gone.  
  
"It's not even midnight, man," Miroku said checking his cell phone. Inuyasha looked at the departing car with anger and concern in his eyes and face. He then eyed Kouga, who was now icing his cheek with ice. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha pretty well, and so he walked next to him.  
  
"Wanna go?" he said jingling the keys to the car. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him, but then rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE ODDLY UNEXPECTED  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning around 11 o'clock. The other girls were still asleep as she went to the kitchen and got her morning dose of coffee. As she let her hair down brushed her teeth, she heard the phone ring in the living room.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, hi. Is Kagome there?" a voice asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This is she. Who's this?"  
  
"Oh, hey! It's Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome grinned.  
  
"Hey! How are you? I hope you're good. I mean after what happened last night, you must've really been in pain!"  
  
She heard the dog hanyou sigh.  
  
"It doesn't matter how I'm doing. I came to call and she how you were doing. You were hurt too, you know."  
  
Kagome's eyes softened, as she grabbed the phone and sat on the couch, coffee mug in her grip.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine! You were the one who was punched in the face!"  
  
She heard him chuckle as she sipped her coffee with delight.  
  
"Yea, I know. But one of the guys told the Lieutenant about it, and now Kouga and I are suspended from work for a whole week!"  
  
Kagome listened to this with unexpected shock. They got in trouble? Suspension? Was it really that bad? Kagome looked down and licked her lips nervously, her grip on the phone tightening as she mentally blamed herself over and over.  
  
"I'm so sorry about all this. It's all my fault!"  
  
Inuyasha sat on his balcony overlooking the passing cars on the streets, his eyes flooded with concern as she spoke this.  
  
"Hey, hey! Don't blame yourself," he said softly, "It's Kouga's fault for being such an ass!"  
  
Kagome looked up and thought about it. It was true that he got suspended, but it wasn't Inuyasha's fault. So why is she worrying? Kouga is the blunt one of the pack; he should be the one sulking remorsefully. She thoughtfully looked up towards the ceiling and shrugged.  
  
"True," she said, "but still how's your face? How swollen is it?"  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it. Remember I'm half demon; my wounds heal quicker than expected."  
  
"Well, aren't you a lucky son of a gun?" she chuckled.  
  
Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he said, walking towards the kitchen to go eat anything and everything in reach of sight.  
  
"Hey look. I'm going to go eat now," he said grabbing the last piece of yellow cake in the oven, "so we'll continue to finish this conversation later, aight?"  
  
Kagome giggled and grinned.  
  
"All right. We'll continue this later... But wait, how'd you get my number?" she raised an eyebrow confusedly. Inuyasha smirked as he sat on the couch and forked up a piece of cake.  
  
"One of the many things you will never know," he said mysteriously. Kagome lumped her shoulders in disappointment.  
  
"Fine. Be that way," she gruffed.  
  
"Oh, I wills," Inuyasha mumbled through his filled mouth.  
  
"...'I wills'?" Kagome asked finishing up her mug.  
  
"Yup." He said nodding to himself.  
  
"Well you know what? I'll go so you can enjoy your little moment with your precious snack." Inuyasha gulped his last piece and smiled.  
  
"No worries. I finished already," he said normally.  
  
"What? You're done?! But didn't...you...just... huh?"  
  
"Do I need to reiterate myself? Good grief! I'm a freakin' hanyou! I'm supposed to be that way."  
  
Kagome shrugged.  
  
"M 'kay," she smiled.  
  
"Okay. I gotta go now for real. I'll talk to you later, OK? Hope you feel better."  
  
"Yea, OK. You watch out too. Bye."  
  
"Ciao."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
As Sango was sleeping peacefully in her comfy and welcoming bed, her cell phone broke her bonds of peaceful slumber, as she opened her irritated eyes towards the morning rays of the sun. She had the worst hangover yet this year, and she wasn't feeling good at all. She looked at her purse next to her, and picked up her cell phone. The number listed on the screen was unfamiliar to her, but she clicked the 'Talk' button anyways.  
  
"Sango here," she murmured ambiguously.  
  
"Sango? Hey it's Miroku," a very remorseful voice spoke. Sango was befuddled as she listened to him, her eyes blinking twice.  
  
"Miroku...?" she asked.  
  
On the other line, Miroku was driving in his convertible black BMW with his new roommate Naraku.  
  
He licked his lips and started explaining.  
  
"We met in that party last night...I kind of did something irrationally brainless in my part. Don't you remember?"  
  
Sango looked at the clock reading 11:10 in the morning, and she looked out the open window in front of her. She laid her stomach on her bed as she spoke to him.  
  
"Uhh...I don't think so," she mumbled, "I don't remember anything..."  
  
Miroku's eyed widened slightly guessing to himself that she either had a very bad case of short time memory loss, or she was drunk at the time of the groping incident.  
  
"You...don't?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh, wait! Were you that guy with the really perky face?" she asked bolting up on her bed. Miroku stopped at the stop light, Naraku looking at him with a raised eyebrow while sitting at the passenger's seat. Miroku shrugged at him.  
  
"Uh...I guess," he said to Sango.  
  
Sango smiled at him, her sly ways of trickery escaping from her devious mind.  
  
"You called me to ask me for forgiveness for that little massage you gave me yesterday, ain't I correct?"  
  
"Uh...I...I-I-"  
  
"Apology denied, hornball!"  
  
Sango hung up her cell with fury and squeezed it with might.  
  
'How does that little bug know my number anyway?!' she thought to herself. Ayame came out of the bathroom, towel around her and her hair up in a bun.  
  
"Good morning!" Ayame grinned.  
  
"No! No! Not good morning! Bad morning! Bad!" Sango said throwing her cell phone across the room. Ayame had grabbed some underwear and clothes, looking at Sango like she was a pre-exorcised hell demon.  
  
"What's up with you today?" Ayame asked, putting on her underwear and bra. Sango groaned.  
  
"You know that desperado creep from last night? He just called me to apologize for his pervertedness! Can you believe that?"  
  
Ayame put on her shirt and shorts, brushing her hair after wards.  
  
"Yes, I can believe that. Did you forgive him?"  
  
Sango looked at the red-head wolf youkai as if she was a crazy psychopath begging for food.  
  
"What?! Of course I didn't!"  
  
"Why not? At least he feels guilty for doing it."  
  
"Lokoshi, you got a lot to learn about men," Sango stated.  
  
"And you got a lot to learn about forgive and forget," Ayame said with a factual face.  
  
Sango raised a brow.  
  
"Yea...right," she said disgusted. Ayame shrugged.  
  
"But oh well. I'm not the one who's being so tense about a little apology. After all it's not rape or anything."  
  
Sango thought about this and noticed that it was pretty much true, no matter how much she hated the fact that she was outsmarted by Ayame out of all people in this world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Miroku hung up the phone, Naraku snickered at the young man. Miroku glanced sideways towards his neighbor, a very evil glare shaping in his eyes.  
  
"What you laughing about?" Miroku requested. Naraku was shaking his head chuckling, eyes on the very desperate lecher.  
  
"She called you a hornball," he smiled. Miroku's eyed widened.  
  
"You heard that?!" he asked, eyes concentrated back onto the road.  
  
"Your phone has the loudest speakers in the race of human kind," Naraku explained, "even Kaede the old hag can hear it!"  
  
Miroku gritted his teeth and cracked his neck sideways.  
  
"You really are hell, aren't you?" Miroku sighed. Naraku glanced at him smirking.  
  
"You butter believe it," he said, "but I still can't believe that chick called you a hornball, dude. That's deep right ther-"  
  
"Moving on!" Miroku interrupted.  
  
"Geez ol' Petes! Fine! Be that way then!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I really didn't expect you to say such a thing," Sango stated. Ayame blinked her eyes innocently.  
  
"What do you mean?" she requested, "are you calling me stupid, Sango? Because if you are, then looks who's talking, Miss PMS." Sango plunged her head on her pillow.  
  
Ayame heard the human girl mumbling something, but she just shrugged and commenced brushing her hair.  
  
"Good morning everyone..."  
  
All eyes triggered towards the exasperated Kagura who just entered the room with sweat beading down her forehead and her legs tired.  
  
"Yo..." Kagome greeted her as she entered the room with a twitched up eyebrow, "where were you this morning?"  
  
Kagura motioned Sango to scood over as she then fell on it with a big hunk of fatigue. She licked her lips and brushed her fingers in between her hair.  
  
"I was at the Vortex Layer," she stated. The three girls gasped at their eldest friend.  
  
"Huh?! Did you just say-"  
  
"Yes, I did, Ayame" Kagura answered nodding.  
  
"But isn't it-"  
  
"Dangerous? Of course, Kagome."  
  
"But why were you-"  
  
"Because, Sango, I had a duel with one of the Golden boys this afternoon over in there."  
  
The three girls nodded understandingly just three girls would nod to their teacher when she'd finish explaining some really large Trigonometry problem.  
  
"Who are the 'Golden Boys', Kagura?" Ayame asked. Kagura looked up at Ayame as her chin rested on her palms placidly.  
  
"Think about it, rookie. Golden Boys - Golden Bridge?" Ayame looked at her confusedly as Kagura rolled her eyes at the slow-minded little wolf girl.  
  
"They're the guys from San Francisco, doh-doh head!" Kagura said.  
  
"Yeah, great. Can we go to Starbucks now?" Sango said as she was brushing her hair and putting on her sandals.  
  
"Sure, all right. Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku finally stopped by the curve between two streets as Naraku and him were getting off the car and walking in front of the holy palace:  
  
"Starbucks..." they mumbled hungrily.  
  
"You two are such asses, man. Can you just get in there and fuck off?"  
  
The two dazed hunks turn around to their potty-mouthed dog hanyou as he was rolling his eyes at them asking God why he had to bump into these two dough- headed freaks.  
  
"Shut up, little brother," Sesshomaru said jokingly, "you like Starbucks too; so don't be such a puss."  
  
"You-Like Starbucks? That's something new," said Naraku. Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Feh! Whatever. Let's just go in there and get something, OK?"  
  
"Ooo. What's wrong, puppy? Need caffeine?" Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Yes, actually I do!" Inuyasha said as he stomped off inside and opened the door for the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four girls were in the car as Kagura drove on, her eyes as lazy as Kagome's and Ayame's. Reason being because Sango got a call from Rin and Kirara and so decided to retell the whole desperado-groping situation.  
  
"Can you believe it?!" Sango shrieked.  
  
"Oh my God! How dare he call you!" Rin said.  
  
"I know! That's what I said!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Did you say anything to him?" Rin asked.  
  
"I just said called him a hornball and hung up on him."  
  
"Is that what you did?" Kagura asked her, "Hiraikotsu, you really need to work on socializing a little more. Men aren't that bad you know."  
  
"Did you hear that, Rin? Kagura says that men aren't that bad." Sango stated to her. Kagura put on the turn signal and turned left on the next street.  
  
"Rin says you're an poo-poo face," Sango chuckled.  
  
"Oh yea, real mature comeback, Rin," Kagura smirked sarcastically, "Tell her to shove up that hot dog she's eating up her ass. Maybe that might open her brain circulation a little more."  
  
"Ouch. Burn," Ayame winced, "don't you think that's a little harsh?" Kagura shook her head as she grinned at the wolf girl throught her side view mirror.  
  
"Nope," she said.  
  
Ayame grinned.  
  
"You woman, you," Ayame laughed.  
  
"Yes, quite," Kagome commented.  
  
But after a few minutes of baby jokes, making puppets out of handkerchiefs, and snorting unexpectedly in someone else's hair, the girls finally arrived to their destination. Their eyes sparked as the holy sanctuary of hot relaxation waas upon their view.  
  
"Starbucks..." Kagome and Sango mumbled.  
  
"Will you stop that? It seems like you're possessed or something," Kagura said as she pressed the lock button in her key chain and locked the car.  
  
"Yay! I call cushion chair!" As Kagome bolted inside the shop and sat quickly on it.  
  
"What's up with you and cushiony things?" Kagura raised an eyebrow and she then sat on the wooden stool across.  
  
"They relate to her ass perhaps," Sango giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh shit! Hide!" Miroku said to Inuyasha as he plummeted his head on the table. Inuyasha, who was across from him, looked behind him where Miroku was looking and smiled joyfully.  
  
"Why, if isn't Kagome Higurashi!" Inuyasha stood up.  
  
Sango found out first as she looked at him and then the boy with his head to the table.  
  
'Eep! It's him! Whatha hell's he doing here?!' Sango thought annoyed.  
  
Kagome looked to her right and gasped happily.  
  
"It's you! I didn't know you liked Starbucks!" Kagome stood up and gave him a warm hug. Inuyasha was quite surprised with her bubble-invading kindness, but he smiled and did the same anyway.  
  
"I didn't either. Don't worry," Sesshomaru saluted a greeting.  
  
"Why don't you come and sit with us?" Kagura grinned.  
  
"How about you don't? I've had enough of gropers, thank you very much," Sango nosed up with her arms crossed.  
  
"Oh shut up and get over it, Sango!" Ayame said, "you and your stupid little 'Oh my god! A guy touched my butt!' It's not like you have HIV! So shut up already!"  
  
"Amen, girl. Amen," Kagura said smacking her a high-five.  
  
"Hmph! Fine, be that way."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I will," Ayame giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review and tell me if you liked it! You don't know how happy you'll make me! I need 5-10 reviews or I won't updated Chapter (DA-DA-DA daaa) Evil is my middle name, I know. Hope you liked it! ^_^  
  
Peace out, minna-san!  
  
~*~ Ruu-chan 


End file.
